The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Aristotelia chilensis and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘AZ50’. ‘AZ50’ represents a perennial evergreen shrub grown for landscape use.
‘AZ50’ was discovered by the Inventor as a chance seedling in a trial field in Pitrufquen, IX region de la Araucanía, Chile in January of 2013. The field had been planted with numerous unnamed proprietary seedling plants from the Inventor's breeding program. The parentage is therefore unknown.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by softwood stem cuttings by the Inventor in summer of 2014 in Pitrufquen, IX region de la Araucanía, Chile. Asexual propagation by stem cuttings has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.